WTNOF Episode 3: The New World
B.J. and Anya escaped from the Asylum and went to Anya's grandparents and they tell B.J. that the year is 1960, the War is over and what has happened to the world . Not wanting to live in a world runned by Nazis, B.J. decides to join a resistance faction, but Anya's grandparents know nothing of their whereabouts. Now, B.J. interrogates the Nazi officer he captured to find a resistance faction. The stage has 2 segments. First you must gear up to interrogate Keller (the Nazi officer from the Asylum) and then you must find a way to pass the Nazi checkpoint. House 1. Walk down the stairs and towards the work bench, you need splatter-proof equipment, first put on the goggles. 2. Go into the nearby closet and put on an apron. 3. Once you have the splatter-proof equipment on, pick up the chainsaw, but Keller (the Nazi officer at the house) will get up and try to stab you with a screw driver on the work bench use the R2 button to punch him to get him to stop stabbing you. Then a series of cutscenes will take place, such as B.J. interrogating Keller, B.J. getting into some more fitting clothes and heading to Berlin with Anya. But they'll have to get through a Nazi checkpoint first. Checkpoint 1. This segment of this episode will start off with Anya's Grandfather eliminating a Nazi soldier and will tell you to takes his hand so he can pull you out of the truck, and he'll give you the soldier's assault rifle. He'll tell you to clear the area of the Nazis before they can continue. 2. If you so choose, you can take the pipe in the hole and surprise the Nazis from underneath, or you can just go through the main gate and eliminate them directly. 3. After eliminating the Nazi soldiers, return to the truck and they'll drive several feet only to find that the vehicle lift is blocking their path. 4. Once you reach the door, Nazi soldiers will come st you. Eliminate them. Note: From this point, the route will split. Depending on who you saved in the first episode, you need to take the route that is recommended. 5A: If you saved Fergus head to thew doors to your left, and head up the stairs. You can also take the elevator to the top floor of the building and find a Health Upgrade. 6A: Go along this catwalk into the other building. 7A: as you head down the next building, be mindful of the Nazi soldiers. As you're at the bottom look for a grating on the floor to make it to the next level. 5B: In Wyatt's timeline head to the door on your right and pick the lock. 6B: In this area, eliminate any Nazi soldier you see and then head to the next door. 7B: Like before, pick the lock in order to proceed to the next area. 8. In this room, eliminate the Nazis and head to the upper floor (either by a ladder or the small elevator. 9. Once on the upper floor, throw the switch that will raise the vehicle lift and head back outside, eliminating any Nazi you see. You should see another switch that should open the door that'll lead you outside. 10. Anya's grandparents will be able to proceed with the lift raised, follow them to the other part of the checkpoint. 11. Anya's grandfather will tell you about the Nazis off in the distance. Eliminate them and head back to the truck. 12. After eliminating the Nazis in the area, head back to the truck. But as you head back to the truck you'll see that there will be robots coming out of the Nazi trucks. There are 2 ways to defeat the robots, either with the heavy machine guns or using grenades (the 1960 grenades have a magnetic charge) to stun the robots and using the handgun shoot the back circle to eliminate them instantly. Once the robots are destroyed, head back to the truck and get in the back to proceed to the next segment of the episode. Train (Click to enlarge Image) 1. As B.J. is on the train, he's getting coffee for himself and Anya. But then, he'll be stopped by some Nazis who want to see him. Proceed to the table they're sitting at. 2. The Nazis: Frau Engel (the woman) and Hans Winkle (or Bubi, is the man) will test you on if you're just like them. So they'll put out a system of pictures. Whatever picture you choose is up to you, just don't pick up the gun or Engel ill kill you. The third part will be the last, as long as you play along they'll let you go back to the cabin. 3. When you passed Engel's test, head back to the cabin, and watch where Anya comes out. Head into that cabin.